


At Long Last

by Sharoto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharoto/pseuds/Sharoto
Summary: Team Mustang have every reason to celebrate, Riza has something on her mind.





	At Long Last

Blue and gold confetti mingled with the pink petals falling, cheers fill the air, the whole of central in celebration and most of Amestris listening on the air waves. The votes were in, and the results were out. For the two people at the centre of it all, there was no one but each other.

They had done it, all their years of planning, of hard work and hardships, had finally paid off.  
Bradley had been overthrown over a decade ago.  
Ishval had been rebuilt for a good five years and was thriving  
Mustang had made it to Führer three years ago, and today, Amestris was now officially a democracy.

In a landslide victory, that surprised no one but himself, Roy Mustang was the very first President of Amestris.

Hawkeye watched him with pride, and she knew at long last the time was right.

After all the crowds had parted, and they returned to the relative normality of their offices, the team started to pack up after a job well done, off to celebrate the night. Mustang sits at his desk when Riza enters carrying two things. She hands the new President a brown paper envelope, crisp and unaddressed, and a small box wrapped neatly in blue and gold,

"Congratulations Sir, these are for you. If you could read the letter first." She takes two smart steps back and assumes her normal at ease position, and straight-faced look. "Thank you, Colonel" He responses, still sticking to official titles. Mustang sets the box down on his desk, before opening the envelope with care.

Inside was an official-looking letter, giving Hawkeye a quizzical look he pulls it out and unfolds it. "Letter of Resignation" he reads allowed, his voice breaking as he does so. "What is this Colonel?" he asks, trying to sound commanding but the fear and shock in his voice is clear. "Not Colonel anymore Sir, just Riza, I started the process weeks ago," she replied calm and steady, almost stoic, despite her shaking now ex-superior officer in front of her.

"I don't...I don't understand Co...Riza" he stutters, standing up from his desk suddenly, with a screech from his chair."Please Sir, just open the box, it will make sense" Riza responds stock still and seemingly unaffected by Mustangs reaction."I thought you said you'd always have my back! This battle isn't over yet Colonel" His hands are shaking now, the emotion racing through him as he rounds the desk.

"I am fully aware Sir, please, the box." pleading in her voice finally cutting through his panic and confusion. "Fine" he turns, grabs the box and starts tearing the paper, opening the box unceremoniously.

"Oh..." The panic is replaced with shock, Riza steps towards him, gently prising the box from his hand and drops to one knee. "I don't have to be at your back any more Roy," beaming as she says his name aloud. "I can be by your side, if you'll have me" a hint of uncertainty creeping in.

"Oh..." Roy repeated, speechless, they had never planned for this. He had never dared too. "Roy Mustang, First President of Amestris, will you marry me?" Shaking himself out of this daze and resorting to his usual sarcastic tone Mustang responds "Dammit Hawkeye, this wasn't part of the plan"

"It was in mine," Riza answers hoping desperately that she hasn't misread all the signs, that she isn't the only one who wants this, whose always wanted this. "An answer would be nice, Roy" the strangeness of hearing his name sends shivers down his spine. Reminding him of all the times he'd wished he could have told her exactly how he felt, hoping she'd always known.

"Yes..." Mustang answers weakly, looking down into deep brown eyes.  
"Yes" He responds, strength returning to his voice. Riza takes a ring out of the box, and places it on his finger, taking his hand in hers as she stands up. Her free hand goes to his cheek, gently tracing his jawline. She drops to his collar pulling him down for a kiss. To Roy, her touch was like fire, but the sensation of her lips on his was incredible. The world stopped, all plans and schemes forgotten. There was nothing but her hands, her lips, her warmth where all that mattered at this moment.

Applause, cheering and even a wolf whistle erupted from the doorway of the office, the whole team was standing there, grinning. Except for Havoc, who was staring open-mouthed as he handed a pile of cen to Fuery. "Alright, you lot, get out," Riza said with a small smile. When no one made to move, she reached for her pistol saying "Now". This caused a bit of a mad dash to get out of her line of sight followed by a chorus of "Yes Sir".

"You know, you'll have to hand that in you've resigned?" Roy said, barely holding back his laughter.

"Oh didn't I mention? I applied for a position as head of a security firm, and with my background, they could hardly say no." Smiling at her new fiancé with a smirk she continues "My first task is the security detail for some hopeless politician"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first piece so any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
